Confissões de uma adolescente em crise
by Manuh Black
Summary: Hermione escreve em seu diário, contando as angústias e alegrias de sua vida adolescente, e sua paixão pelo melhor amigo. a fic tah melhor q a sinopse, juro!
1. Nota da Autora

Nota da Autora:

Podem pular isso, é só encheção de lingüiça mesmo, mais eu queria dar uma esclarecida na fic antes de postar.

Eu já tinha tido essa idéia há séculos, mais nada de inspiração pra continuar esse trambolho ou coragem pra postar. Mas aí surgiram duas menininhas maritacas H/H e ficaram me fazendo lavagem cerebral pra eu escrever, e... deu no que deu.

Gente... essa é uma fic diário. Enfim, eu sei que tem um filme com esse título, mas essa fic não tem nada a ver... Eu só usei o mesmo título porque acho que tem muito a ver com o conteúdo da fic... o diário da Hermione! Que aliás está bem diferente, se vocês acharem que ela está mudada ao contrário nem reparem. Mas do jeito que a tia Rô caracteriza ela simplesmente não dá...

Essa não é minha 1ª fic, mas é minha 1ª H². Eu sou D/G na verdade, então se ficar ruim pelamordedeus não me crucifiquem! E eu sei que vai ficar uma bosta...

Pke o Harry não combina com a Hermione? Resposta: porque ele é o heróizinho puro e casto e heróizinhos puros e castos não pensam em namoro lalalalalalalala... Então porque eu estou escrevendo essa H²? Primeiro pke tem um público do caramba, segundo pke eu tenho pencas de amigas H² que vão gostar de uma H/H e elas também vão te que dxa montes de reviews dizendo que eu so a melhor ficwriter do mundo muahahahahha. Mais pke eu to dizendo isso pra um monte d fan d de H/H? é como se um corintiano fosse torcer na arquibancada do Palmeiras...

E sim! Lembrei! Essa fic tem spoiler livro 4. Mione está no quinto ano, e eu fiz isso por que quero mais liberdade pra desenvolver a fic, sem ter que ficar me prendendo a mil mortes de não sei quem, haja visto que a Jota Ka (JK é a serie né Carollll?) se revelou uma perfeita serial killer! Ela podia me dar o Draco, – chora – velha malvada!

Fic dedicada às amigas H/H Carol (como eh Carol? Soh o Rony q eh uma bosta!), Raíssa (termina de escreve esse negócio, ou me dah q eu continuo! Sua fanficida!) e Yara (que vivia me enchendo o saco no MSN dizendo que o Harry vai ficar com a Mione no fim e que D/G é do nada), e especialmente pra Raíssa que praticamente me obrigou a escrever essa fic. Bjo cunhada! - se mata de rir ake - (ela vai me matar se ler isso). E pra Bia que eu sei que deve ter uma quedinha por H/H tb e fico triste pke eu resolvi ferrar ele na minha otra fic (D/G). É só isso gente... Bjs e boa leitura! .


	2. Capítulo 1

Confissões de uma adolescente em crise

Cap.1

Dia 30 de agosto

(pensa: será que eu devo mesmo começar esse diário? Bom, dane-se, eu já comecei agora segue o bonde)

Oi!

Meu nome é Hermione Granger. Mas pode me chamar de Mione, se quiser. É assim que todos os meus amigos me chamam.

Começar um diário, por quê? Boa pergunta... talvez porque eu tenho me sentido um tantinho rejeitada nesses últimos tempos...

Bem, pra começar Roniquinho está namorando. Namorando Padma Patil! Sim, parece que o baile foi muito interessante pra eles. Depois ele foi se desculpar com ela, eu sei lá... e eles ficaram escondidos por um bom tempo. Gina, não sei se ela está namorando também, mas, ela abandonou sua paixonite deprimente por Harry e foi viver a vida dela, eba! Agora, quem sou eu pra falar de paixonite deprimente...

Pra início de conversa, eu estou _in love_. E você pode adivinhar por quem?

Sim, pelo cara da paixão deprimente. Harry. As... as coisas foram acontecendo de um modo tão... rápido... ah, se eu pudesse evitar eu evitaria! A...a...atchim! droga... ah eu tô gripada... que vontade de arrancar o meu nariz fora pra ele parar de arder e escorrer... mas continuando, eu não pude evitar isso... Injustiça... e agora eu, que sempre fui uma garota normalizada (das idéias, digo, nunca fui uma palhaça histérica como Lilá e Parvati) estou agindo feito uma retardada só pelo simples fato de vê-lo! Mas ah... meu Deus, como eu não posso gostar dele? Ai aqueles olhos... uh... ai eu não tenho nem palavras pra falar dele, eu fico absurdamente fora de controle.

Sim, Gina sabe que eu acabei me apaixonando por ele, e bem... ela me disse que sempre achou que eu gostasse do Ron. Interessante... será que o Harry também pensa assim? O que pode ser tanto uma vantagem quanto um defeito...

Atchim. Atchim, atchim, atchim. Uh, que droga! Como vou voltar pra escola desse jeito?

E bem, vamos às novidades. Se é que eu tenho muitas novidades pra contar... uma das poucas, muito ruim na minha opinião por sinal, minha mãe está grávida! Sim diário... por que isso pode ser ruim? Eu não sei... eu nunca senti ciúmes do meu irmão ou coisa parecida, mas acho que ando tão instável emocionalmente nessa última temporada que... ora, não sei. Não me sinto bem ao pensar nisso. E, uh, mudando de assunto, eu acho que virei uma jovem um pouquinho mais esportiva :) Sabe o que é tentar de todos os esportes que existem na face da Terra? Eu já fiz de tudo! Quando eu era mais nova eu já fiz ballet, natação, vôlei, judô, sim, eu já fiz de tudo. Aí nessas férias, na mesa do café da manhã meu pai diz: "Sabe, eu acho que a Hermione devia praticar algum esporte." (Detalhe, falando tudo isso como se eu não estivesse lá! Que raiva!) aí o Paul (meu irmão pentelho, idiota, imbecil, retardado, lesado, infantil, débil mental, acéfalo, sem ofender os débeis mentais é claro!) diz: Ah, claro, ela poderia praticar rolamento de barril em ladeira! Lógico que _ela_ seria o barril... "Paul!" diz mamãe parecendo muitíssimo ofendida. Ah mamãe me ama... não sei o que eu seria nessa casa sem ela! "eu já disse milhões de vezes que não quero que você ofenda sua irmã!" papai diz: "Ora Evelyn... foi só uma brincadeira entre os garotos!" Paul diz:"é, mamãe, foi só uma brincadeira!" mamãe diz: "Paul, você já está bastante crescido pra saber que essas "brincadeiras" são horríveis, por Deus, vocês são irmãos!"

Fiquei feliz só por ver a cara de quem comeu e não gostou do Paul... uahhauhauhau... oras, levar um serão desses em pleno café da manhã. Mas, papai resolveu continuar o assunto do esporte, pra minha infelicidade (ou não.)

"Mione poderia praticar um pouco de futebol, ou futsal." (N/A: momento autora)

"FUTSAL?" – Eu quase tive um troço ao ouvir papai dizer isso. É um complô, Deus, ele sabe que eu sempre odiei futebol! E que nas aulas da minha escola trouxa eu sempre era a última a ser escolhida! E que eu odeio correr! Oh Merlin... ajudai-me... ai como eu sofro!

"sim, filhinha, por que não? É um esporte ótimo! Eu vi uma escola de esportes que está treinando garotas, eu posso matricular você hoje, que tal?"

Por culpa do choque, eu não pude nem abrir a boca pra contestar, e papai interpretou como se fosse um "sim". Mas, talvez tenha sido melhor mesmo. Porque, bem, depois de passar dois meses tendo treinos exaustivos quatro vezes por semana nos quais eu corro feito uma condenada fizeram um bem tão grande à minha forma física que eu deveria mesmo era agradecer o papai! Primeiro porque agora ele e mamãe dizem que eu estou mais magra e o – pausa para um nome extremamente feio – do Paul não me chama mais de barril, gorda, baleia, orca, etc etc etc. e bem, isso fez um bem tão grande à minha auto-estima! Pelo menos não estou tão depressiva quanto pensei que fosse estar no fim dessas férias...

Fiz algumas amigas jogadoras, e bem, admito que não são pessoas tão chatas quanto eu pensava que fosse... mas... bem, de qualquer forma eu sinto falta da Gi, eu não a vejo faz 2 meses! E eu preciso desabafar com alguém sobre o Harry... (essa a função do diário, desabafar! Eu estou precisando!) por sorte faltam apenas míseros dois dias pra eu voltar pra Hogwarts, e lá eu posso tentar me livrar dessa agonia que está instalada no meu coração sem motivo (será mesmo?)

Bem... escrevi pouco, acho. Mas quando eu chegar em Hogwarts você vai ver que eu vou ter muito do que reclamar...

Beijos, Mione.

Nota da Autora: Oieeeeeeeeeeee! E ai leitores oq vocês acharam da fic? É, eu preciso ler mais H/H, eu sei! Num tenho oq falar... hahahha logo esse espaço de N/As vai fica taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaum gde... mais já que eu naum so taaaaaum boa de idéias pra essa H/H, eu qria q vocês me dessem sugestões! Podem servir, eu vou tentar aproveitar todas as idéias das mentes férteis de vocês. E... review senaum eu choro!

Uma N/A especial pras amigas qridas que eu nem sei se vão entende:

Mione07/ Harry31/ ChoKeli/Cearense/ hahauahuhauhauha...


	3. Capítulo 2

Cap. 2

Dia 01 de setembro.

Diário, preciso chorar as pitangas com você... bem, o dia de hoje não foi exatamente o que se possa chamar de bom, mas... não foi de todo ruim... leia:

Primeiro acordei de manhã mal humorada devido ao meu atraso, preciso mencionar que aquele – palavra muito feia – daquele despertador não tocou? Quando dei por mim já eram nove e quarenta e cinco? Levantei às pressas levando até o lençol para o banheiro, tomei banho, e graças ao meu fabuloso atraso não tive nem tempo de tentar deixar meu cabelo arrumado! Quer dizer, se é que eu posso chamar essa coisa de cabelo... odeio meu cabelo! Definitivamente, odeio, odeio, ODEIO!

Mas voltando a descrição do meu dia fenomenal, depois de me arrumar às pressas e engolir o que mal pode ser chamado de café da manhã, saí de casa com mamãe, papai e meu doce irmão Paul comigo no banco traseiro, cantarolando uma música idiota que não faço a mínima idéia de qual seja.

- Mãe, pai, por que esse ser irritante tem que vir comigo até a estação? Ele nem vai pra Howarts!

- Uh... filha... – Disse papai afrouxando o nó da gravata e engolindo em seco, fazendo aquele barulhinho. – Bem...

- Pai, bem O QUÊ? – Respondi alterada. Pô, com um bem daqueles que ele disse, que contradizia toda a minha pergunta, não era pra me alterar?

- Bem, numa tarde que você estava treinando... chegou uma... carta pro seu irmão... de Hogwarts...

- COMO É QUE É?

- Hermione! – Meu pai freou bruscamente e todos fomos pra frente, assustado com a expressão da minha raiva (pra você ter uma noção de como eu berrei). – Precisa gritar desse jeito?

- Pai, você me espanta, sabia! Além de me esconder que vou ter que passar o ano inteiro com essa peste agarrada na barra da minha saia, ainda quer botar a culpa em mim! Por Deus! A CULPA É SEMPRE MINHA!

- Hermione, eu não posso evitar que seu irmão vá pra mesma escola que você, vocês são irmãos, podem aprender a conviver sem brigar? Vocês nem estarão em turmas diferentes.

E o silêncio desagradável pairou sobre o carro até que a gente chegou à estação.

(Nota: preciso parar de escrever usando palavras astronômicas e complicadas.)

Então, eu (e desagradavelmente, Paul) atravessamos a barreira, nos despedimos de nossos pais e tudo o mais, e enfim entramos no trem, procurando uma cabine vaga. Aí as coisas começam a dar uma melhorada. (Eu adoro ser irmã mais velha!)

- Hermione, onde VAMOS ficar?

- Bem, EU pretendo ficar com meus amigos, você eu não sei. – Eu disse com aquela pose típica de veterana impaciente com esses novatos retardados.

- Amigos? Que tipo de criatura aceitaria ser seu amigo?

Mas aí naquele exato momento eu vi a Gi e dei um berro alto (e consideravelmente desnecessário), chamando-a pra onde eu e a criatura desprezível estávamos.

- Mione! Ai, há quanto tempo miga!

- Ai Giii, a gente precisa conversar! – Disse eu ignorando solenemente a incômoda presença do meu maninho.

- Uh, Mione, quem é ele?

- Ah, esse é o Paul, meu, uh, meu irmão. Mas vamos logo, Gina! A gente precisa conversar! Paul, você pode se virar sozinho, então até uma hora aí!

Depois de passar a viagem inteira conversando com a Gina sobre absolutamente TUDO o que tinha acontecido nas férias, a noite e o castelo chegaram pra nós. E nós nos sentamos à mesa pra assistir a seleção. E aí a parte interessante aumenta.

Eu estava absolutamente mortinha de vontade de ver o Harry porque eu simplesmente não vi nem a sombra dele na viagem. E na seleção e no banquete ele estava ali, exatamente do meu lado,e estava conversando comigo, rindo, apontando, estava tão perfeito! Ai... Diário eu to babando... que perfeito... uh...

O pior que aconteceu no banquete foi ver o Paul cair na Grifinória. Parece que ele fez uns amigos tranqueiras no vagão, que na minha opinião aprontaram tanto que deixaram os sonserinos no chinelo... Definitivamente combinam com meu maninho...

E deixa eu ver, ah sim, aquela palhaça histérica da Lilá não parava de lançar aqueles olhares pra cima do Harry... do MEU Harry... e eu posso ser tão possessiva quanto me der na telha! Ninguém vai ler isso aqui! Descobri um feitiço que faz desaparecer todas as anotações, ou seja, depois de escrever é só bater a varinha e meus escritos simplesmente somem... :) Isso assegura minha privacidade, pelo menos.

E continuando, aquela mocoronga estava praticamente comendo o Harry com os olhos! Que descarada! Na frente de TODA A MESA DA GRIFINÓRIA, SÓ FALTOU SE JOGAR NO COLO DELE. Parte boa? Foi solenemente ignorada e não mereceu nem um mísero olharzinho de piedade daqueles olhos verdes e absurdamente perfeitos... muahahahhahaha... ultimamente eu ando tão malvada...

Aí depois eu vim pro dormitório, e nem pude conversar porque os monitores nos enxotaram escada acima.

E por hoje foi isso... eu sei que contei meio por cima, mas eu to cansada... amanhã escrevo mais.

Beijos, Mione.

Nota da Autora: (se esconde debaixo da cadeira) PELAMORDEMERLIN, não me matem! Eu não fiz por mal!

Gente... eu sei que eu fiz vocês esperarem um mês pra ler essa michuruquisse desse cap, mais olha, vocês não tem noção do tanto de prova que eu tive! E também não to muito afiada pra escrever H/H... então não me arrebentem a cara... enquanto eu tiver reviews vocês podem ter certeza que a fic anda!

E respondendo as ditas cujas...

Almofadinhas: Oiaaa! Plimela review! Realmente você me convenceu a manha o Paulzitcho pra Hogwarts... que bom que ta gostandu da Mione assim! Uahuahuah... agenti conversa nu Messenger! Bjs... e PUBLICA O OSCAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

may33: continuei... espero que goste! xD

Sarah e Bartira: gosto da fic? Gosto? Serioo? Uah! Ke bom! Ta att também... desculpa a demora!

Annette Fowl: primera fic minha em primera pessoa.. num sei se ta muito boa mais... ta ai... e tpw, se você quiser dar umas idéias eu num vo reclama não! xD pode palpita a vontade!

Dora: ta continuada também... sorry a demora..


	4. Capítulo 3

N/A: (tocam trombetas do além)

NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! MANU MALFOY NÃO MORREU! Não a hackearam no não destruíram seu pc, o que aconteceu foi que essa que vos escreve não teve um pingo de vergonha na cara, digo, tempo pra dar as caras e atualizar essa joça aqui. Pois bem, depois de tanto tempo eu não garanto que o capítulo esteja bom x.x mas whatever, está postado, então pulem logo essa encheção de lingüiça e have fun :k

Dia 03 de setembro.

Querido Diário:

Estou me sentindo uma loser excluída obcecada pelo gostosão da escola.

E o que é pior, não sou correspondida.

Harry me pareceu estranho, como se nem tivesse saudades de mim! Tudo bem, eu mandei cartas pra ele no verão, mas isso não quer dizer que esteja tudo bem e que eu não esteja MORREEEEEEEEENDO de saudades de me jogar nos braços dele e dizer "Harry! Que saudaaaade! Você mudou! Cresceu mais, e esse cabelo, tá mais arrumado!" e todo esse tipo de observações bestas enquanto eu estou lá, agarrada ao pescoço dele e sentindo o cheiro dele, o cheiro do Harry é tão bom :) aaai :s mas eu penso nisso e fico deprimida, porque não foi isso o que aconteceu, ele só me deu um oizinho tímido e um abraço mole, que raiiiiiiiiiva! Parecia que ele estava com tanta má vontade... Aquela Lilá oferecida continuou se exibindo na frente dele, bem, Gina disse que foi impressão minha, mas tenho certeza de que aqueles olhares não são de "oooooh meu Merlin, estou diante do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu!" Ela é horrível, tem cara de barata, ontem eu conversei com a Gi e ela me disse que acha que eu sou mais bonita que a coisinha, mas ela é minha amiga e não ia dizer que eu sou uma baleia sebosa e medonha, porque sabe que se fizer isso ela vai ter que me consolar!

Preciso parar com essa mania de conspiração... sabe Diário, às vezes eu acho que o mundo fez um grande COMPLÔ contra mim! Sou uma nerd gorda e feia sem um namorado, meus pais protegem meu irmão, Harry não gosta de mim, Lilá dá em cima dele, tenho amigos estabanados (ou seja: RONY!) e o PIOR, que arranjaram namorada e ninguém dá atenção às minhas crises! Entende o porquê de um diário? Eu preciso desabafar com algo, e ninguém me compreende! E eu preciso fazer diário, porque eu sei que mesmo eu te xingando e te batendo você não vai me negar as costas... AH! Tenho uma coisa horrível pra contar.

Arrumei uma detenção.

HERMIONE GRANGER ARRUMOU UMA DETENÇÃO.

Realmente estou mudada, não consigo acreditar! Deixa eu contar como tudo aconteceu. Já disse que estou sensível e blábláblá, então eu estava calmamente voltando das aulas pelo corredor completamente distraída quando esbarro na última pessoa em que gostaria.

É, ele mesmo, Draco MALAfoy.

- Hey, Granger, mas mal começaram as aulas e eu já tenho que olhar pra sua cara? Faça me o favor! (é incrível como ele não consegue calar essa boca imunda um segundo quando se trata de despejar ofensas, ele é um mané!) vamos, saia do meu caminho que eu estou atrasado!

- Não.

- Como não? Olha aqui garota, quem você pensa que é hein? Deixa eu lhe informar: você é uma grifinoriazinha perdedora sangue-ruim! Você é nerd, ridícula... gorda e feia. – sorriso maldoso. Eu já disse que ele tem o poder de destruir a minha auto-estima né?

- Malfoy, cheguei aqui há dois dias e eu não quero me estressar com a sua presença ingrata, tchau!

- Ui, tá nervosiiinha é?

- Sai da minha frente ..

- Saia você! Quem disse que pode me dar ordens?

- Você não tá com pressa? Então dá o fora daqui Malfoy, desinfeta!

- Ah, Granger, pra atazanar você eu sempre tenho um tempinho. Então, porque está aqui sozinha? Onde estão seus fiéis amiguinhos Weasley e Potter, hã?

- Não sei.

- AAAAH, o Weasley arranjou uma namorada! Claro, porque qualquer acéfala que agüente o Weasley ainda assim é melhor companhia do que você, eu não sei como aqueles dois conseguiram agüentar essa chata sangue-ruim que você é por tanto tempo! Sinto muito lhe informar Granger, mas essa é a verdade.

- ...

- E o Potter? Aaaaah, o santo Potter, ele também arrumou uma namoradinha, ou me engano? A tal da Lavanda Brown, ou coisa assim... é, até que ele tem um bom gosto, ela é até gostosinha, não é como você que mais parece um trasgo manco com...

Tentei me lembrar do meu treino, do futsal, do treinador dizendo algo sobre chutar a bola... aí não me controlei, dei um chute em Malfoy, um chute com tanta força, tanta força, direto no estômago, que ele se dobrou e caiu no chão gritando escandalosamente como se tivesse sido vítima da maldição Cruciatus. E bem, nessa hora eu tive minhas dúvidas se o que eu tinha chutado era o estômago do Malfoy mesmo... minha pontaria não era lá grande coisa... devo confessar que foi indescritivelmente prazeroso poder assistir aquela cena, mas bem, como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, menos de um minuto depois o seboso com aquele narigão enorme apareceu pra acabar com minha festa. (ps: eu preciso parar de usar palavras enormes e cultas pra escrever num diário!)

- SRTA. GRANGER!!! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!

- Erm... erm...

- ELA ME CHUTOU!! ESSA SANGUE-RUIM DAS CAVERNAS CHUTOU MEU... erm... erm... ELA ME CHUTOU!!!!!

Nem Harry faria melhor. E eu dei o meu melhor sorriso sádico. Mesmo sendo puxada pela gravata pelo seboso do Snape, a situação não deixava de ser engraçada... tirando o comentário de Malfoy! Só me fez ficar mais insegura sobre toda a minha vida, será que eu realmente pareço um trasgo manco? Aaaaaaai :S Malfoy realmente me deprime! Mas vou chorar mais tarde que por hoje já escrevi demais e estou atrasada, ainda não tomei banho... até diário (:

* * *

Bia Pottergranger: Oie :) brigaaada de monte pelo review! Eu achei que ninguém mais me lia! Olha, eu tentei escrever o capítulo no feriado/férias, e deu no que deu. Não é grande coisa, maaaas... tá entregue :S Aah, aqui em casa não passa Disney Channel :/ e eu tenho quinze xD tem alguma sugestão de música pro próximo cap.? Bom, chega :) me vou, beijo (; 


End file.
